Dreams of Kings
by Monk2024
Summary: King Hiron goes alot further than expected, to 4 Privet Drive


The Dreams of Kings

Disclaimer: Any Harry Potter or related characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros etc. Anything else is mine

City of Kings, Renar Coast, Nareshan Empire.

The Tantar Ru Makbar, the "Spire of Knowledge" - a straight marble tower standing over five hundred feet above the Royal Palace - had been a favourite of kings, mages, lovers and stargazers for all its thirty seven hundred year history.

All this and much more was known to the young man sitting cross-legged at the tower's summit, his warriors form was still, his emerald eyes glowed with the fires of magic, his mind travelled the length and breadth of his realm, but slowly other sights intruded, ones he could not understand and so he focused upon them, to discover their nature.

_He found himself in a small bedroom, with curiously decorated walls, and a strange covering on the floor, scanning the room, he found the expected desk with parchment and books messily arrayed on it, a chair left at an angle in front of it, a wooden chest open with various magical supplies, and a tall wardrobe sat in one corner. A piece of parchment on the wall drew his attention, it had 31 squares on it and was labelled with the word 'July', thirteen of the squares were marked with large ink crosses._

A calendar,_ he thought. At the end of the calendar on the last day of the month was a note '17th Birthday.' He compared this calendar to his own. _Curious. This person is exactly one year younger than I. I should investigate further. _He summoned his magic and delved into this bodies mind._

_He found a thin filmy barrier like parchment blocking his way, laughing at such defences he just pushed through them, finding himself into a dark cramped place, which he identified as the 'cupboard under the stairs', he probed further and grew steadily angrier as the memories were revealed but soon he felt something inside this mind._

Curse me for a novice, this body isn't highborn, my power is burning it out._ Leaving a seed of mental strength so he could watch him he drew out of this form and back to his own world, in the process discovering what had scried for. By leaving soon quickly he had failed to notice that he had read writing from across the room, through a body which normally wore glasses but had not been at the time._

Opening his eyes he stretched his stiff body, at the same time summoning his magical Gift. His clothes shifted into his golden Royal Armour, and then seconds later he disappeared with a flash of crimson flame, reappearing in the Royal Chambers. He went to the Griffin Statue in the middle of his chambers, whispered a prayer, and drew _Saisu_, the 'Star Wolf' from the statue's grip, and placed it in the sheath on his back.

A young boy entered through an anteroom door on Hiron's right. "Do you need anything, Your Highness?" a young boy said coming towards him.

"Tell the queen not to worry. I have a little thing I must do... half the reason I do it is so I don't have go to all these gods cursed meetings."

Ranol nodded, as his squire he knew this as well as the queen. "And the other half, Your Highness?" he asked although he already knew.

"Because I am the King, and our enemies won't have got half the support that She had if the kings before Father had truly cared for the people."

"Now, I must go, Ranol," he said and disappeared once again in a flash of magic.

He reappeared in a forest glade, a fire roared in the centre, a small child, a girl lay tied up near it. He stood over and used his belt knife to cut the ropes. The girl's eyes were wide with terror. He crouched down and spoke gently. "What is your name, little one"?

"Kais, my lord."

"Do you have any parents, Kais?"

"The monster killed them," she said, and then her eyes went wide again.

Hiron turned and as he expected a massive mountain troll, towering over him, raising his club to crush him.

"I heard, not to mention _smelled,_ you about five minutes ago," he told the troll.

The troll roared and brought his club down with all his strength, intending to crush the King; only to have it caught half way down by Hiron's left hand. Using the troll's surprise to his advantage, Hiron punched it hard in the face, causing it to topple backwards and slump unconscious. Then Hiron drew back, and gestured at the Troll, once bound in ropes of magic fire, it hovered over to Hiron's side.

"We must go to a place with lots of trolls, Kais. But they cannot hurt you, I promise"

"Who are you?" she asked, taking his hand.

"I am the King," he said and they both disappeared.

They reappeared in a village. Several trolls stood around, but shrank back from Hiron's furious glaze. "GREYSTONE!" he roared.

A moment later, an old female troll walked forward into the king's sight. "Greystone. This is the second killer troll from your clan. Police your people or I will, and if I do they will come back in bits. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Greystone said and bowed.

"Good." Hiron said, and he and Kais disappeared again as quickly as they had arrived.


End file.
